Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin
Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is a dark ride in Mickey's Toontown in the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California and in Tokyo Disneyland in Urayasu, Japan based on Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It utilizes spinning vehicles based on Benny the Cab. Summary Entering the Toontown Cab Company, the queue winds its way through darkened Toontown streets and alleys, passing through the Ink and Paint Club's backstage areas like Jessica Rabbit's dressing room and the prop cage, then past the window of Baby Herman's apartment. In a window on the upper floors, the shadows of the Toon Patrol can be seen plotting to dip the city with the queue taking guests through their Dip refinery. Exiting this area, the guests return to the Cab Company and approach the loading area. Characters can also be heard, including two points where the Toon Patrol can be heard discussing their plans and Jessica can be heard talking on the phone by her dressing room door. Setting off in Lenny the Cab (Benny's twin cousin), the ride begins with Stupid, Greasy and Wheezy dumping barrels of dip into the streets, sending Roger Rabbit and Benny spinning alongside the riders. Smarty has tied up Jessica and placed her in the trunk of his car. The cars then careen into a China shop run by a bull who is trying to protect some of his wares. Upon exiting the shop, the cars travel down Spin Street, where toon fire hydrants, power cables and streetlights laugh and spin around. Next, the cars enter the Toontown Power House, where Roger is having a shocking fight with Psycho. Passing through a series of explosions, the cars "fall down" from toon skyscrapers. Heading closer to street level past a group of stairs, Roger promises to fix things. The cabs enter the Gag Factory, going past various jokes and gags, with weasels threatening the cabs along the way. Jessica manages to free herself and mallet her weasel captors. Just as the Dip-Mobile is about to dip the cabs, they narrowly escape and Roger saves the day by stretching his arm out and using a portable hole to allow the vehicles to return safely to the Cab Company, going through a cartoon "The End" title card to return to the loading zone. Trivia *Normally one can only carry two Fastpasses at one time; one at Disneyland and another at California Adventure. Actually, one can carry 3. A fastpass for any ride at Disneyland, one at California Adventure, and another for Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin. This is because, for some reason, Roger Rabbit is part of another Fastpass category. **As of at least April of 2013, the Fastpass machines seem to have been changed to no longer allow one to carry Fastpasses for a ride and Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin at one time. Incidents Disneyland *On September 22, 2000, A four-year-old boy named Brandon Zucker fell off the ride and suffered severe injuries when he was trapped underneath the vehicle wherein he suffered cardiac arrest and brain damage and was not able to walk nor talk. 9 years later in January 2009 at the age of 13, he died at the Children's Hospital in Orange Country, California. Gallery Bongothegorilla.JPG Greasy at the Spinride by chibilombax.jpg Toonspin60.png Whatscookinposter.JPG Jessicakidnapped.jpg.jpg Roger&psycho.JPG Roger.JPG Weasel.png Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Dark rides Category:Toontown attractions Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions